A battery is a device including one or more electrochemical cells that may convert stored chemical energy into electrical energy. Batteries may be used as the power source for many household and industrial applications, including providing power to mobile devices. Some types of batteries are capable of being recharged and used a number of times. When the battery of a mobile device is connected to a charger, electrical energy from the charger is converted into chemical energy that is stored in the battery. Mobile device chargers may use different types of chargers, such as chargers that extract power from a wall outlet or a car battery. Some chargers may use a wire connection to charge a mobile device. Other chargers may use induction charging to wirelessly transfer charge to the battery of a mobile device.